Amo y Sirviente
by Voice-L
Summary: un día era pobre, vivía en la calle, al otro despierta en una habitación lujosa, y ese mismo día se convierte en sirviente de una gran casa, solo por haber salvado a unos niños de ser golpeados por unos matones, así llego levi a la casa jaeger, en la cual últimamente han pasado cosas extrañas para el , como ser besado por su amo, el mismo que salvo 10 años atras. [EreRi]
1. Chapter 1:cambio de vida

Eren es el hijo del aclamado Dr. Jeager, dueño y presidente del gran hospital Sina. Ellos viven como una gran familia en una enorme casa. Grisha; su padre, lo único que le interesa era el futuro de su hijo. Eren tenía una amiga de infancia, hija de un amigo de la familia, prácticamente se criaron juntos toda su vida pues nunca se separaban.

Un día, cuando los pequeños, eren y Mikasa de tan sol años de edad, decidieron ir mas allá de los jardines de la gran propiedad Jeager, llegando a abandonar la residencia, Ambos eran muy aventureros. Se dirigieron en búsqueda de su gran amigo, era un pequeño de cabello blondo y grandes ojos azules, vivía en una zona más alejada de la casa Jeager.

Mientras caminaban iban jugueteando como cualquier niño de esa edad, eren que era más osado que su pequeña amiga, decide desviarse un poco del camino, tomando un atajo para llegar donde su amigo, pero ese atajo era cruzando un callejón. Mikasa le dijo muchas veces que no deberían ir en esa dirección pues era peligroso, pero el castaño se las daba de valiente diciendo cosas como –''no te preocupes'' o ''no seas gallina'' mientras saltaba una reja que le obstruía el paso.

Unos cuantos minutos bastaron para que fueran rodeados por 3 matones. Eren estaba lastimado pues, por contrarrestar algunos golpes de su adversarios, termino siendo dañado. Cuando uno de los sujetos tomo a Mikasa por detrás, la ira de eren se desato, pues mordió la mano del hombre que lo había agarrado y tapado la boca. Al zafarse del tipo se dirigió para abrazar a Mikasa, quien estaba a punto de ser golpeada con un fierro, golpe que recibió eren en su espalda, cayendo al piso. Pasaron unos cuantos minutos y estaban como el principio, los sujetos acorralando a los pequeños, mientras eren se ponía frente a Mikasa para que no le hicieran daño, eren cerro sus ojos con tal fuerza que esperaba en cualquier momento recibir el golpe de sus abusadores, pero al abrirlos se sorprende, pues los tres sujetos habían sido tumbados por un chico, de aparecer unos 11 años. En el momento en que eren se le acerco este estaba dándole la espalda, desplomándose en el suelo. Estaba bastante sucio y maltratado, al parecer era un chico de la calle pues vestía solo unos harapos. Eren y Mikasa lo llevaron entre su sus hombros, pues el chico había quedado inconsciente.

**10 años después…**

En una habitación, dentro de una enorme cama, descansaba un joven castaño, disfrutando en brazos de Morfeo, envuelto en hermosas sabanas blancas que cubrían su suave piel. Entra una silueta de fina contextura que se dirige a abrir las cortinas, iluminando la habitación y el rostro del joven dormido.

-amo…- dice la persona mientras lo empuja suavemente, al parecer, el castaño no quiere levantarse.

-oi amo- seguía zarandeándolo aumentando la fuerza, la persona claramente estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

-Mmm, 5 minutitos mas- decía entre dormido el castaño mientras se acurrucaba en las sabanas dándole la espalda al que interrumpe su sueño.

Ya encabronado, deja de lado toda sutileza-oi, maldito mocoso-mientras le quitaba las sabanas de encima-ya son las 10 de la mañana ¿hasta qué hora piensas estar holgazaneando!?

En el momento en que las sabanas estaban en el aire, una mano intrépida toma a aquel que no permite el sueño del otro, quedando este bajo el castaño.

-buenos días, Levi- decía el castaño mientras apretaba el cuerpo del azabache contra el suyo-gracias por despertarme, aunque pudiste ser un poco mas gentil ¿no crees?.

-tch, ¿y de quién crees que es la culpa?

-Mmm, no lo sé…¿tuya?- dice con una sonrisa burlona, mientras veía como el entrecejo del otro se arrugaba poco a poco.

-no estoy…-separándose poco a poco del castaño- para tus mierdas!- dirigiendo su rodilla hacia la entrepierna de eren, haciendo que este lo suelte del dolor.

-uwah!...oh, leve, solo estaba bromeando…eres tan gruñón…-decía mientras se sentaba en la cama- eso dolió ugh…

-si te dejaras de idioteces no tendría que recurrir a eso, mocoso- mientras se sacudía la ropa y acomodaba su traje.

-me pregunto donde se fue toda ese respeto y sutileza de antes- decía en un murmuro el castaño.

-ha!? Dijiste algo?- alcanzo a escuchar lo que había dicho, pero se hizo el desentendido.

-eh? No, no es nada- decía nervioso el castaño, pues nos quería recibir otro golpe por parte del azabache.

Se dirige hasta la ventana -entonces alístate, el desayuno ya está servido. Recuerda que hoy es la fiesta de aniversario de tus padres.

De pronto es abrazado por la espalda- Levi- decía el castaño mientras le susurraba con voz ronca en su oído-estas muy flaco- pasaba sus manos por todo el abdomen del azabache, tanteando su cuerpo- también, tú eras más alto que yo cuando niños, ahora perfectamente puedo ver la superficie de tu cabeza- decía con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro, pues a pesar de ser menor que Levi, realmente era más alto que el.

Levi se estremeció al sentir el roce de las manos del menor, dejando salir un pequeño gemido, al darse cuenta, no pudo evitar taparse la boca con ambas manos.

-Levi?- pregunta extrañado el castaño, pues también le sorprendió el sonido escuchado-acaso tu…

-d-deja-de-JODERME!- dándole un fuerte codazo en su estomago, haciéndolo caer de rodillas al piso, quejándose del dolor.

-maldito mocoso, apúrate y baja a desayunar-frunciendo el ceño como un verdadero ogro , a la vez que apretaba su puños contra sus manos, haciendo tronar sus huesos -¿o quieres que te deje sin estomago para que no puedas volver a probar bocado en tu vida?-al decir eso una sonrisa macabra s formo en su rostro, era como ver al mismísimo diablo cuando se enojaba, definitivamente no le gustaba que lo molestaran, y el que lo hacía, lo pagaba.

Con el rostro empapado en sudor al ver el rostro asesino del mayor, asintió rápidamente con su cabeza- s-si! Digo no! Quiero mi estomago en perfecto estado, bajare pronto a desayunar.

-tch, habla claro mocoso- retirándose del lugar, dejando a un pequeño joven que se quejaba de un gran golpe en su estomago.

-porque debe ser tan gruñón por la mañana-y el resto del día-si dejara de arrugar el ceño no se desperdiciaría ese lindo rostro- decía el castaño mientras se dirigía a la ducha, para luego ir a desayunar.

Levi se dirigió a la cocina para ver el avance de los preparativos, pues desde las 5 de la madrugada se encontraban trabajando, preparando la comida para recibir a los comensales para la fiesta de la noche.

-Eld ¿Cómo van los preparativos?

-muy bien, nos acaba de llegar el encargo de verduras y carne frescas.

-entiendo, iré al comedor a ordenar las cosas, llámenme si necesitan ayuda.

-de acuerdo.

…

**LEVI'S POV**

Esto de estar bajo órdenes de alguien más, no es mi estilo, pero rayos, debo admitir que agradezco que esta familia me haya dado un hogar y trabajo, después de todo, no es _tan _malo, tiene sus ventajas.

Soy un sirviente de la casa Jeager, luego de que, cuando era un mocoso, salve a unos críos de ser devorados por unos sujetos de las calles bajas y luego caí desplomado al suelo-aparentemente-. Cuando desperté estaba en una gran habitación, bien decorada lujosa y, lo que más me sorprendió fue lo limpia que estaba, nunca había visto algo tan limpio y reluciente. Estaba vestido con una remera blanca y pantalones del mismo color, al sentarme en la cama me doy cuenta que en el borde inferior de la colcha había un mocoso durmiendo, supuse que era el mocoso que había ayudado anteriormente, estaba sentado en una silla pero tenía sus brazos apoyados en la cama, utilizándolos de almohada. Me quede mirándolo por un rato. Estaba sucio, claro cómo no iba a estarlo después de semejante paliza que le estaban dando, mire su rostro dormido, a pesar de ser un niño tenía las pestañas largas, su piel era de un delicioso café con leche, en comparación a mí, que soy más leche que café. Su cabello era de un color castaño y desordenado. Mientras lo veía detenidamente, admirando su rostro, el se despertó, abriendo sus grandes ojos, no sé como describirlos, pero eran de un color esmeralda con aguamarina. Me quedo mirando por unos segundos, o creo que minutos, esos ojos profundos no dejaban de verme colocándome algo _nervioso_. Salto del lugar que estaba acercándose rápidamente hacia mí.

-¿Cómo estas, te sientes bien?

-si.

-a que bueno, se supone que tenia quedarme cuidándote, pero al parecer me quede dormido, jeje- su rostro era dulce, se notaba que era criado con amor, pero de todas formas lo miraba con indiferencia.

-tsk, gran manera de cuidar a alguien mocoso.

En su rostro se formo un leve fruncido, se veía _algo _tierno-no deberías de tratarme así, después de todo yo te salve de que murieras allí afuera, y no me digas mocoso- decía mientras apuntaba hacia una ventana que estaba a pasos de la cama.

-que yo recuerde el que fue salvado aquí fuiste tú idiota.

-yo también te salve, ¿acaso no recuerdas que te desmayaste? Estabas realmente malherido ¿ves?

Apunta hacia mi cuerpo, no me había dado cuenta que estaba lleno de vendajes, los brazos, la cabeza, hasta mi torso, todo cubierto por vendajes.

-tsk, de todas formas ¿Dónde mierdas estoy?

-estas en mi casa, y esta es mi habitación.

De pronto entra una mujer a la habitación, supuse que era la madre del mocoso frente a mi pues eran idénticos, era realmente hermosa, vestía una falda beige, que combinaba perfectamente con una blusa blanca que llevaba puesta, de ojos color ámbar y cabello oscuro, igual al del mocoso. La mujer se acerca hasta nosotros sentándose a lado mío.

-y ¿Cómo estás?- me decía mientras acariciaba mi rostro con su mano, era tan suave, tan limpia, tan cálida.

-e-estoy bien.

-eh!? Ahora te pones cortes, después de decirme mocoso a cada rato!- decía el mocoso que estaba sentado a lado de la mujer.

-eren! No seas ruidoso- decía la mujer mientras se lo quedaba mirando- discúlpalo, es un poco idiota a veces, el es mi hijo eren- lo tomaba en brazos sentándolo en sus piernas- y yo soy Carla Jeager- me dedicaba una sonrisa tierna y hermosa- y ¿cómo te llamas?

-Levi…

-oh Levi, que lindo nombre.

-señora Jeager, gracias por ayudarme, pero ya tengo que irme.

-oh ¿ya te vas?, no quieres comer algo antes? Cuando dormías escuchamos como tu estomago rugía- decía con una pequeña risa, ¿realmente fue así? La verdad es que tenía mucha hambre, recuerdo que no había ´probado comida desde hace unos ¿3 días?.

Después de comer, la señora Jeager pidió hablar a solas conmigo, haciendo que el mocoso abandonara la habitación.

No supe él porque quería estar a solas, hasta que empezó a hablar.

-Levi, ¿quieres vivir con nosotros?

-¿Qué?- de pronto llego a una casa desconocida de cerdos millonarios, bueno, cerdos no, pero eran de dinero, me atienden y me piden quedarme, aquí hay algo malo.

-no te asustes, te agradezco con todo el corazón el haber salvado a eren y Mikasa, cuando los vi contigo a hombros realmente me quede helada del susto, estabas realmente lastimado. Y al verte en tal estado supuse que eres un niño de la zona baja.

-le agradezco por cuidarme señora Jeager, pero no entiendo el porqué de su petición.

-bueno, el que quiere que te quedes con mostros es mi hijo eren. El realmente quedo asombrado cuando vio a esos abusadores tirados en el piso, yo también quiero que te quedes Levi.

-gracias pero no quiero ser una sanguijuela, ¿me entiende?

-¿qué?...entonces que te parecería si trabajas con nosotros- dijo después de meditarlo un poco.

-trabajar…- me quede pensándolo un poco, al ver que lo meditaba siguió dando motivos.

-serias un sirviente, pero no te preocupes, solo atenderías a una sola persona.

Seguí escuchando la historia. Termine aceptando después de unas cuantas cosas que me dijo.

-entonces este será tu nuevo hogar, Levi, bienvenido a casa- dijo mientras me abrazaba con sus brazos, ese tacto se me hacia melancólico, hace tiempo no sentía ese calor humano tan frágil, tan Gentil, tan lleno de afecto.

-gracias señora Jeager- dije mientras rompía el abrazo.

-ah, por favor, llámame Carla, no necesitas ser cortes conmigo, también te pio que cuides de la persona a quien servirás, puedes llamarlo por su nombre también, digamos que no nos gusta mucho la idea de usar honoríficos- decía mientras posaba su mano sobre mi cabeza- por el tiempo que estés aquí, nosotros seremos tu familia.

No aguante, tanta amabilidad no podía existir en una persona, mis lagrimas empezaron a brotar y fui rodeado nuevamente por esos brazos cálidos- gracias, Carla…

Ese fue mi comienzo en esta casa, después de 10 años, me gane la confianza de todos, aunque tengo que cargar con un mocoso, el cual es mi _amo. _A pesar de ser un idiota es bastante maduro, crecimos prácticamente juntos, como amo y sirviente.

….

Ya eran las 8 de la noche y los invitados ya estaban llegando. La fiesta era bastante elegante y el lugar estaba hermoso y limpio, -claro si yo mismo lo decore y limpie- me dieron un tiempo libre como descanso pues estuve desde la madrugada ordenando el lugar y ordenando a _alguien._

Me recosté sobre la pared mientras veía a todos esos cerdos ricos vestidos de traje, y los señores Jeager daban el brindis. Grisha vestido de smoking negro y Carla vestida con un vestido rojo, con un tenue escote en su pecho, ella realmente sabía lucir elegante.

Mientras bebía de una copa de vino, era acosado rápidamente por las mujeres del lugar, a pesar de que las ignoraba, se quedaban viendo como perro un trozo de carne. Eso me fastidiaba, pero debía mantener las apariencias.

De pronto la multitud alrededor mío fue aumentando, tch, estaba a punto de gritarles en la cara a esas mujeres, pero en el momento en que mi paciencia llegaba a mi limite fui jalado del brazo. De todas las personas del lugar tuvo que ser _él._

-disculpen, señoritas, pero él es _mi _sirviente, ¿les molesta que lo robe por un momento?- oh claro, se las daba de galán frente a esa multitud de mujeres con hormonas alteradas y claro, quien se opondría a esos ojos y ese cuerpo. Me saco del lugar, dejando a esa aglomeración de mujeres casi desmayadas por culpa de la belleza de este idiota.

Me saco de la sala llevándome a uno de los pasillos de la casa, aun llevándome del brazo, el maldito sí que tenía fuerza.

-oi, suéltame de una puta vez, eren.

-jajaja, lo siento lo siento, pero debes admitir que te salve ahí atrás, realmente estabas incomodo.

-tsk, odio que se me pegue tanto la gente.

-jajaja, si, ya veía que les respondías a esas mujeres, por eso decidí _raptarte, _Levi- decía mientras el muy atrevido me tomaba por la cintura, acercándome a su cuerpo.

A pesar de ser un mocoso tengo que admitirlo, se veía condenadamente sexy vestido de traje y con el cabello echado hacia atrás con gel, también olía raro, pero no era un olor malo, sino que olía a canela mesclado con otro olor, que puedo afirmar que era su propia esencia.

_-_mocoso, suéltame o acaso quieres otro golpe como el de esta mañana- le dije mientras dirigía mi mirada hacia su rostro, cruzándose nuestras miradas, me puse nervioso al ver la manera con que me miraba, con esos ojos profundos que perforaban cualquier alma. De pronto coloco su mano izquierda en mi barbilla alzándola hacia su rostro. De un momento a otro, nuestros labios estaban unidos en un beso, me tomo de tal sorpresa que ni siquiera pude reaccionar a golpearlo, al contrario, lo disfrute, esos labios carnosos y rosados estaban haciendo contacto con los míos. Eren rompe la unión colocando su mano izquierda en mi mejilla, acariciándola.

-Levi, me puso celoso el ver como esas mujeres se te pegaban tanto, es por eso que te saque de ese lugar-_ ¿celoso? ¿El mocoso? ¿Qué está pasando? Realmente no lo sé._

-tú eres mi sirviente, solo sirves a mí, y por lo tanto soy el único que puede tocarte-soltó un sonrisa burlona- digamos que con _esto_ me pagas tu _falta-_esto último me lo susurro al oído, su sola respiración caliente hizo que me estremeciera, me beso en mi mejilla dejándome completamente en shock en el pasillo, mientras se dirigía como si nada a la fiesta.

Mientras veía como se iba yo daba media vuelta para caminar sin rumbo, quise hacer como si nada, pero fue imposible, me apoye en la pared, sentía como mi rostro ardía, de seguro estaba completamente rojo, y en un reflejo dirigí mi mano a mis labios.

_-mierda…_

**Notas de la autora: los personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Isayama Hajime, yo solo los uso para que se manoseen e.e.**

**Bueno, hace algún tiempo que tenía esta idea rondando por mi cabeza, díganme si les gusto o no, depende de si les gusto podría armarme de más ánimos a seguirla.**

***zona baja* es a como se refieren al lugar donde habitan las personas mas pobres.**

**La historia está ambientada en una época moderna, pero como en algunos casos de familias 'adineradas'' suelen tener un sirviente privado, que se encarga de sus necesidades.**

**Si les gusto, pienso en agregarle un poco de ERURI (no me gusta pero hay que variar XD) pero no se preocupen seguirá siendo un ERERI.**

**Bueeeno, espero lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo lo hice al escribirlo, me costó unas 10 tazas de café, hagan que el exceso de cafeína no haya sido en vano xD.**

**Nos leemos!~**

**Voice-L**


	2. Chapter 2: tentación

**DISCLAIMER: LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENCEN, SI LO FUERAN, EREN Y LEVI YA TENDRIAN UN MONTON DE HIJOS, MARCO VIVIRIA Y ERWIN DEJARIA DE USAR PELUQUIN. SIN MAS PREAMBULOS LES DEJO LEER.**

**PD: PERDONEN CUALQUIER FALTA DE ORTOGRAFIA: C**

_06:00 A.M me levanto y tomo una ducha-_

_06:30 A.M desayuno junto a Petra, Auruo, Eld y Gunter._

_07:00 A.M preparamos la mesa para que los señores Jeager tomen desayuno._

_07: 50 A.M los señores Grisha y Carla Jeager bajaron al comedor. Se disponen a desayunar._

_08:10 A.M los señores siguen desayunando. Mi amo aun no baja._

_08:20 A.M los señores terminaron su desayuno, el señor Grisha se fue al hospital y la señora Carla vuelve a su habitación. Ni rastros de eren._

_08:50 A.M la señora Jeager se fue al golf. El mocoso aun no baja._

_08:55 A.M fui a buscar al mocoso. El idiota cerró la puerta con llave._

_08:56 A.M toque la puerta. Sin respuesta. mi paciencia se agota._

_08:56 A.M golpee la puerta. Sin respuesta. Mi paciencia está llegando a su límite._

_08:57 A.M patee la puerta. Paciencia en mi ya no existe._

_08:58 A.M derribo la puerta de una patada. Tengo que llamar al cerrajero mas tarde._

-Oi, bella durmiente…¿hasta qué putas horas vas a seguir durmiendo!?

Da un respingo en la cama- claro, quien no lo daría si alguien derriba tu puerta de una sola patada, pero al diablo, el tiene la culpa- se cubre completamente con las frazadas, creyéndose Harry Potter con su capucha que lo hace invisible, cree que esta salvo solamente al estar bajo esas sabanas.

Me acerque a paso presuroso hasta donde se refugiaba el mocoso. Cuando me sintió cerca suyo, abrió un pequeño hueco entre las frazadas color burdeo que solo mostraban sus grandes ojos. Al toparse con los míos vuelve a envolverse ahora con más fuerza entre las sabanas.

-¿no me escuchaste acaso?- hice puños mis manos al ver que no me daba respuesta. Lo empecé a zarandear y el muy maldito hiso lo mismo de todas las mañanas.

No sé de donde saco un brazo, tomándome de la muñeca me lanzo a la cama dejándome bajo su cuerpo, exponiendo su pecho desnudo-si, el maldito exhibicionista estaba sin camisa-, apresándome con sus fuertes brazos a cada lado mío, a la altura de mi cabeza, con la frazada cubriéndole la mitad de la espalda y colocando su pierna derecha en medio de las mías tratando de separarlas.

Mocoso de mierda…

Mientras forcejeaba para que me dejaba ir- el maldito sí que tenía fuerza a pesar de estar en esa posición- lo mire a los ojos.

Gran error.

Sus ojos color aguamarina estaban oscuros, de un color más profundo y apagado. Estaba triste, estaba seguro. Deje de moverme bajo suyo y nos quedamos mirando por unos cuantos minutos. Invadidos por el silencio.

-¿Qué esperas para quitarte de encima?- dije para que saliera de su estado idiota, pues lo único que hacía era aprisionarme con sus brazos y quedárseme mirando.

El, con lo único que respondió fue con una pequeña sonrisa, y al mismo tiempo retiraba sus brazos que estaban recargados en el colchón para ponerse de pie.

-lo siento, en seguida bajare a desayunar.

Se dirigió al baño para quedarse quieto en el umbral de la puerta. Estando de espaldas, me mira por encima del hombro pues sigo estando en la cama, pero ahora solo estoy sentado y no acostado, en el borde de la cama.

-Levi- dice con un tono apagado, al cual yo le dirijo la mirada.

Antes de que yo pueda contestarle el interrumpe- no…no es nada…en seguida bajo, puedes retirarte.

Y desaparece detrás de la puerta.

_¿Qué carajos? ¿Qué fue todo eso?_. Me quedé unos segundos asimilando lo que había pasado. Escucho el ruido de la regadera de la ducha y eso me indica que ya se metió a bañar. Salgo d la habitación y recuesto mi espalda en la puerta.

-¿Qué paso?-digo para mí mismo, y recuerdo lo que había pasado hace unos dos días. Eren agarrándome de la cintura, imponiendo toda autoridad sobre mí. Robando mi primer beso.-si mi maldito primer beso- nunca me importo eso de el romanticismo y todas esas mierdas cursis, lo único que me importa es realizar bien mi trabajo y cumplir mi promesa…o…¿me importaba? Pues desde que ese mocoso hizo lo que hizo he estado un poco distraído, cosa de la que solo yo me doy cuenta.

-¿paso algo hermano?

Me saca de mi estado de idiota. Levanto la mirada y es Isabel quien esta vestida con el uniforme que consiste de un vestido negro hasta las rodillas, acompañado por un delantal blanco. Lleva en sus brazos un montón de sabanas, al parecer para lavarlas.

-¿te duele el labio?-ladea un poco la cabeza demostrando preocupación.

Recién me doy cuenta que me estaba tocando los labios, reacciono rápido y violentamente. Bajo los brazos y me acerco para ayudarla a tomar las sabanas.

-no es nada, yo llevare esto, tu sigue ordenando la habitación de la señora.

-¿de verdad?- me examina por unos momento pero luego se retira-si te sientes mal no dudes en decírmelo-y se va.

Isabel llego un mes después de que yo me había convertido en un sirviente en este lugar, la había visto unas cuantas veces en la zona baja, fue abandonada junto a su hermano mayor; Farlan, luego de que sus padres hubieran muerto en un accidente de tráfico, como todos, llegaron a dar a un orfanato, luego de que remataran las cosas de su hogar. Un día se escaparon del orfanato y fueron atacados por unos perros, ahí fue la primera vez que la vi. Los ayude, aunque no le di mucha importancia, desde ese momento me empezó a tratar de 'hermano''. Cuando se enteraron de que ya no vivía entre la basura vinieron a buscarme para cerciorarse de que fuera verdad. Vino junto a Farlan, y en cuanto la señora Carla supo de su historia les ofreció trabajo, lugar donde dormir y comer, en definitiva, un hogar. Aceptaron sin titubear. Se podría decir que nosotros somos como los hijos adoptivos de ella, pues durante nuestro crecimiento se preocupo de que no nos faltara nada, incluso nos educo, quizás no sabemos mucho de estudios, pero sabemos lo básico. Isabel, Farlan y yo, le debemos la vida. Por eso trabajamos arduamente, yo como sirviente personal de su hijo, Isabel como sirvienta- la favorita de la señora cabe decir- y Farlan como el jardinero del gran patio de la casa Jeager, conocida por lo bellos jardines y arbustos que embellecen aun mas su fachada .

Luego están Eld ,Gunter , Auruo y Petra. Ellos ya estaban cuando llegue, no se mucho pero ellos son igual o incluso más eficientes que nosotros, después de todo, son los encargados de la cocina, y según dicen, la esencia de la clase alta habita en las manos de su cocina.

Entre todo el ajetreo de la mañana y tarde dieron las 8 de la tarde. Después de lo-extraño- que paso en la mañana no he vuelto a ver a eren. Era extraño, pues yo le programo todas sus citas, sus clases de piano, clases de natación, practica de tiro con arco, etc. Luego se me vino una vaga idea a la mente, me faltaba revisar un lugar…

_¿Hace cuanto que no venia aquí?_

**Flash back owo (Levi 13 años y eren 11 años) **

_-oi, ¿A dónde piensas llevarme mocoso?_

_-ya te dije, es una sorpresa, y no me digas mocoso soy tu amo ¿recuerdas?- dice empujándolo haciendo avanzar, mientras Levi tenía los ojos vendados- ya falta poco._

_-tch,amo mocoso ¿Qué tal? Lo mocoso no se te quita…ya dime ¿donde mierdas me llevas?_

_Rueda los ojos-solo aguanta…agacha la cabeza-lo hace avanzar entre un montón de arbustos frondosos, aparta el camino con su mano para dejarle más fácil el paso al azabache. Llegan a un claro y se detienen._

_-bien, te quitare la venda…-le quita la venda cuidadosamente, pasando a rozar los suaves cabellos del mayor._

_Levi parpadea unas cuantas veces para acostumbrar sus ojos y establecerlos en ese solitario claro rodeado por enormes arbustos. Iluminado por la suave luz de luna, acompañada por las estrellas quienes tímidas se aglomeran alrededor de esta, embelleciendo aun más el cielo nocturno._

_Observa más detallado a su alrededor, los frondosos arbustos no permiten ver mas allá de ellos, aislándolos completamente. Se giro para ver que el castaño que anteriormente lo había llevado- obligado- a ese lugar, se había recostado en el suave pasto. a pesar de ser de noche la brisa era tibia, haciendo que las mejillas de ambos se tiñeran de un leve color carmín. Levi se sentó a su lado, permaneciendo unos cuantos minutos en silencio. Siendo él quien rompe el hielo._

_-y para que me trajiste a este lugar…aunque no está mal-dice observando el cielo nocturno._

_-aquí vengo cuando tengo algún problema o simplemente quiero estar solo, al estar completamente escondido es muy difícil que alguien pueda encontrarme-dice mientras respira profundo._

_-yo podría encontrarte- dice retándolo mientras lo mira de reojo._

_-no podrías, te vende los ojos, no sabes cómo llegar aquí-responde enfrentándolo._

_-créeme, el vivir en la calle me dio un gran sentido de orientación, una puta venda no me obstruye para nada-lo mira directamente ahora, mientras el otro sigue mirando al cielo- de todas formas ¿Por qué me trajiste aquí?._

_-porque eres mi sirviente-responde serio. A Levi ni le importo, pues bien sabia su lugar en la casa. Un simple sirviente._

_-ya veo…_

_-y porque eres la única persona aparte de mi madre que ha estado ahí para mi durante estos tres años- ahora lo ve directamente a los ojos- y porque además de mi sirviente, eres mi amigo- esboza una gran sonrisa._

_No se sabría si las mejillas del azabache eran de un color carmín a causa de las inocentes palabras de su amo o por la brisa helada que los rodeo en ese momento_

_mocoso-susurra._

**Fin flash back (~-.-)~**

¿hace cuantos años que no venia?, esta más hermoso que la última vez que lo vi. Empiezo a recorrer lentamente el solitario claro. Diviso una sombra recostada en el pasto; Eren.

Le hablo pero no me responde, me acerco y me doy cuenta que en realidad está durmiendo.

-Tch, mocoso vago.

Me quedo mirándolo por un rato, esperando a que se dé cuenta de mi presencia, aparto una hoja que estaba enredada entre el revuelto cabello castaño que tiene.

_¿desde cuándo es tan…hermoso?_

Ok, parezco alguna clase de ''jovencita enamorada'' hablando así, pero no lo puedo negar, desde que este mocoso frente a mí se atrevió a besarme eh estado pensando demasiado en el…¿enamorado? ¿me gusta?, ¿yo le gusto? O ¿solo estoy confundiendo la relación amo y sirviente?

Inconscientemente acaricio su rostro, marcando con la punta de mis dedos sus finas facciones. Me acerco más a su rostro, admirando como su cabello revolotea en su frente. No pienso claro, pues nuestros rostros están muy cerca, siento su respiración, tranquila y acompasada, tibia y acogedora.

-¿Levi…?

Despertó.

-E-Eren!?

**VOICE AL HABLA:**

**HOLAAAA! SI, ME DIGNE A PORFIN CUMPLIR MI PALABRA DE ACTUALIZAR Y AQUÍ ESTOTOTOTOY! :') NO SABEN CUANTO QUERIA ESCRIBIR ESTE FIC, PERO EMPEZE LA ESCUELA Y ME HA SUCCIONADO EL ALMA D':**

**ME DISCULPO ENORMEMENTE POR LAS QUE ESPERABAN ESTE CAPITULO (ME ODIO POR NO HABERLO HECHO ANTES XD)**

**LES AGRADEZCO TODOS SUS, REVIEWS FAVS Y FOLLOWS, DE VERDAD ME HACEN MUY FELIZ! SON UN AMORSH –REGALA CORAZONES GAYSS 3-**

**¿MEREZCO UN REVIEW?**

**NO LO SE, PERO SE ACEPTAN CRÍTICAS, TOMATES, AGUA, LECHUGAS, TIERRA, PIEDRAS NO ESAS DUELEN D':**

**VOICE LAS HAMA HAMADAMENTE (?)**

**NUEVAMETNE GRACIAS POR LEER Y TRATARE DE ACTUALIZAR LOS FINES DE SEMANA ;) **

**(NO PROMETO NADA, CULPEN A LA ESCUELA, NISIQUIERA PUEDO LEER FICS SIN TENER UN CUADERNO ENFRENTE ESTUDIANDO O HACIENDO TAREAS ;_;)**

**NOS LEEMOS!~**

**VOICE-L FUERA!**


	3. Chapter 3: Luna llena

—¿Levi?

Salte, me aleje, caí sentado unos dos metros, el mocoso de mierda casi hace que me de un infarto.

—Tu… ¿Cómo encontraste este lugar? —dice muy calmado mientras se sienta en el pasto. _Muy bien, creo que no se percato de la escena anterior_. —No te encontraba en ningún sitio, luego recordé este lugar y bueno, aquí estabas—le respondí más calmado, disminuyendo la distancia y sentándome a su lado.

—Me refiero a que como encontraste este lugar, no recuerdo haberte enseñado como llegar.

—¿No te lo había dicho antes? Dije que podría encontrarte, aun si me hubieras vendado los ojos…Ahora dime que te sucedió para que tuvieras que venir aquí— fui directo al grano, y pareció reaccionar un poco, pero luego puso un rostro sombrío, con un deje de tristeza, es raro verlo así; triste, puesto que siempre anda con la sonrisa por delante y siendo optimista, debe afectarle mucho el problema que tiene como para que lo haga actuar de esa manera.

No me respondía, simplemente se quedaba mirando hacia el inalcanzable cielo azul, en el cual la luna estaba llena, deslumbrando a todo aquel que la viera.

—Es igual que en aquel entonces, — añade luego de un rato, sin alejar su mirar al techo infinito. Yo solo le quedo observando de reojo, sin entender su comentario— La vez que te traje aquí— prosiguió ante mi silencio— La Luna se exhibe con todo su esplendor, radiante con su velo de novia, a la espera del Sol a que se aparezca por entre las montañas, pero su espera se vuelve en vano, puesto que Sol y Luna, no podían estar juntos…El Sol era inalcanzable para la Luna, y la Luna inalcanzable para el Sol…

Su voz era neutra, pero en su rostro se reflejaba tristeza, soledad. Me le quedo mirando y el agacha su cabeza, como tratando de esconder su rostro de mi mirada.

—Eren, de que hablas ¿Qué te suce…—no alcanzo a reaccionar cuando ya lo siento aferrado a mí, abrazándome con fuerza, pero sin llegar a lastimarme, mientras escondía su rostro en mi hombro. Trato de quitármelo de encima pero se empeña en abrazarme con más fuerza—Déjame así un poco mas…— su tono es apagado, quiero preguntarle que le sucede, no actúa como el engreído hijo de papi que es. Lo único que atino a hacer es corresponderle al abrazo, después de todo, para eso estoy, para servirle, aunque sea de pañuelo.

Pasan unos minutos hasta que siento que mis piernas se duermen, Eren sigue aferrado a mí como un bebe a su trapito de dormir, su respiración se ha calmado un poco, ahora es acompasada y hasta casi armoniosa, ahí me doy cuenta de que se ha quedado dormido en mis brazos.

—Tch, si vas a quedarte dormido por lo menos avisa. —Por acto reflejo, acaricio su desordenada maraña de pelo, es suave y con un olor a canela con manzanilla, olfateo su cabello inhalando su esencia, es tan adictiva.

Lo siento removerse en mis brazos y caigo en cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. ¿Lo estaba olfateando? Ok, este mocoso me está haciendo sentir raro, eso no lo negare, creo que solo me eh dejado llevar por los acontecimientos sucedidos, me levanto y lo cargo en mi espalda, no es pesado a pesar de ser malditamente más grande que yo, en mas, es muy liviano, lo que me hace preguntarme; ¿cómo es que le cuesta tanto levantarse en las mañanas?

Llegamos a su habitación y aun seguía dormido, no entiendo el cómo puede dormir tan plácidamente a pesar de estar cargándolo como un costal, de verdad, creo que esa cama exageradamente grande y cómoda es un total desperdicio, hasta durmiendo como un perro este tipo dormiría como rey. En fin, trato de recostarlo en la cama, lo siento en la cama mientras busco su ropa de dormir, que consiste en una simple camiseta blanca y un pantalón corto negro para estos días de calor. Trato de mantenerlo sentado, o por lo menos un poco erguido para poder cambiarlo, comienzo a desabrochar su camisa blanca, botón por botón, rozando mis manos con su pecho. Me doy cuenta de que tiene un cuerpo trabajado, tanto su abdomen como sus brazos, pero no llegando a ser grotesco, sino que equilibrado. A pesar de haber estado afuera su cuerpo se siente tibio, no sé porque de pronto mis manos comenzaron a temblar y mi respiración comenzó a dificultárseme, y como si fuera poco, la escena del beso se plasmo en mi memoria.

Ese maldito beso…

Esa sensación se apodero por completo de mi cuerpo, esparciendo los temblores de mis manos hasta cada centímetro de mi cuerpo, estoy en cuclillas pero siento que en cualquier momento voy a caer de espaldas, trato de volver a cerrar sus botones cuando siento algo cálido envolver mis temblorosas manos. Levanto mi rostro para encararlo.

Esmeralda.

Ahí estaba, mirándome fijo con esos ojos tan atrayentes, como si de una maldición se tratara, mis ojos quedan hipnotizados frente a los suyos, no puedo quitar la mirada de la suya, el comienza a acariciar mi rostro elevando mas mi mentón hacia su rostro.

—¿Por qué tiemblas, mi querido sirviente? — Su pulgar deslizándose por mi labio inferior, enviando una serie de sensaciones eléctricas recorriendo toda mi espina dorsal.

Cuando me doy cuenta su rostro estaba a escasos centímetros del mío, por impulso propino un fuerte manotazo dando por terminado el contacto de nuestras manos, haciéndome caer de espaldas al suelo.

Una ronca carcajada domina el silencio que yacía en la habitación. El muy maldito llegaba a llorar de la risa que le provoco mi caída.

Después de poder controlar su estúpida risa y secarse las lagrimas —L-Levi, ¿p-porque actúas a-así? — error, su risa de mierda todavía estaba presente en cada palabra que escupía.

—¡C-Cállate maldito desgraciado! Es tu culpa, además si estabas despierto perfectamente podías vestirte solo.

—Mmm, pero tú no estabas vistiéndome, al contrario— decía mientras apoyaba su codo a su mesita de noche que estaba a lado de la cama—Estabas quitándome la ropa ¿o me equivoco? — y su mirada se clavaba en mi. Sus malditos ojos. Pareciera como si me devorara con tan solo mirarme y yo lo sentía.

— ¿Y que si lo hacía? — me disponía a ponerme de pie a lo que el reacciona—por fin— a ayudarme, a lo que yo respondo apartando su mano levantándome por mi cuenta, estirando mi uniforme. —Tu estabas ''dormido'' —hago énfasis en la palabra—Y no podías quedarte así, solo hice lo que tenía que hacer, pero como veo de que solo fue una joda tuya, me retiro.

—Ow, ¿me pregunto a donde se habrá ido todo ese respeto hacia mí? — decía en tono lastimero.

—A la mierda.

—Ouch, esas palabras me hieren, — se levantaba de su lugar acercándose a mí, haciéndome retroceder, acorralándome contra la pared— aunque siempre has sido así… Desde pequeños.

Y nuevamente mi corazón se acelera arrítmicamente, siento mi rostro arder y un cosquilleo recorrer todo mi cuerpo dirigiéndose principalmente a mis piernas, siento que en cualquier momento esta me fallaran terminare de vuelta en el suelo.

—Déjame ir…—dije en un susurro.

—Levi…

Me beso.

Pero fue distinto al de la primera vez, que fue bruto y tosco, ahora, es cálido, suave y tranquilo. Nuevamente no alcanzo a reaccionar y dejo que él me lleve, apega mi cuerpo al suyo, abrazándome con necesidad.

_¿Porque actúa así?_

Sus manos recorren con premura mi cuerpo, tanteando a su paso y acariciando por sobre mi ropa.

_¿Por qué no lo mando a volar de un solo golpe?_

—Eren…—jadeo cuando siento una de sus manos colarse por entre mi camisa, deslizándola lentamente por mi espalda.

_¿Por qué dejo que vuelva hacer esto?_

—Levi…—me besa con gula, su lengua recorre cada recóndito lugar de mi boca, entrelazándola con la mía.

_¿Por qué dejo que me confunda de esta forma?_

Besa la comisura de mis labios y baja hasta mi cuello dejando un caminito de besos en el trayecto. Débilmente levanto mis brazos y me cuelgo en su cuello, enredando su cabello castaño y desordenado entre mis fríos y delgados dedos. me estremezco cuando siento algo duro rozándome a la altura de mi cadera, y una de sus manos colarse por dentro de mi pantalón, apretando mi trasero.

Susurra entre mi cuello.

—Levi…Voy a hacerte mio…

Si, ya no había vuelta atrás.

(~*o*)~

Era doloroso, realmente doloroso, sentía que me partía y desgarraba con cada embestida que daba contra mí, pero ese dolor llegaba a transformarse en placer, puro placer cuando daba en un punto fijo en mi interior, que me hacia gritar, pero que inútilmente trataba de acallar mordiéndo la almohada y enterrando mi rostro en ella. Me sentía vulnerable por la posición en que estaba, con la cabeza enterrada en la almohada, con mis mano apretando fuertemente las finas sabanas que estaban siendo escenario de esa escena, mientras Eren se encargaba de follarme con fuerza.

Lo único que podía hacer era gemir y hasta gritar en momentos, con dolor y placer mesclados, entre suplicas y sollozos. Estaba asustado, una parte de mi quería que se detuviera, que por favor se detuviera, pero la otra no quería que este momento terminara, quería que este momento perdurara, que el tiempo se detuviera y solo fuésemos nosotros dos en este mundo.

Ilógico, ¿no?, odiar algo pero a la vez quererlo con todas tus fuerzas hasta mas no poder.

Así es como este mocoso al que le debo lealtad como mi amo me hace sentir.

Una mano me saca de mis pensamientos, Eren me toma de las manos, volteándome, el se sienta n la cama para luego sentarme sobre él y seguir sus embestidas, que cada vez eran más erráticas y certeras, ayudándose me levantaba de las caderas, haciéndome resbalar por su enorme y caliente miembro para luego hacerme caer de golpe, una y otra vez, repetidas veces, la primera estocada en esa posición hizo estremecerme de sobre manera, haciéndome perder la razón y comenzar a gemir sin control alguno.

—Levi…Ngh! — cambio nuevamente de posición, ahora yo estaba recostado en la cama de espaldas y el frente a mí, con su rostro a escasos centímetros del mío, sus ojos están cerrados y la habitación esta oscura, por lo que no puedo ver la expresión que tenía en ese momento, de algún modo, eso me molestó. Sus embestidas se volvieron aun más feroces y certeras, haciéndome entender que ya estaba por llegar al orgasmo.

Siento su pene palpitar en mi interior, yo también estoy por acabar, dos, tres estocadas mas y Eren llega al clímax, gimiendo al mismo tiempo que lo siento clavar sus dientes en mi clavícula, haciéndome gritar de dolor, el último grito de esa noche desenfrenada, haciéndome correrme de igual modo, manchando mi abdomen y parte del suyo con mi esencia.

Trato de recuperarme de lo latigazos que provoco el orgasmo que aun recorre mi cuerpo con lentitud, pero es inútil, Morfeo me toma en sus brazos y caigo dormido, antes de perder la conciencia, siento una suave caricia en mi rostro, trato de dirigir mi vista en Eren pero solo veo una sombra a lado mío, creo que me dice algo, pues logro atisbar entre la oscuridad sus labios moverse, pero creo que solo fue un susurro, que se perdió en esta noche de luna llena.

(~*o*)~

**Voice-chan al habla:**

**Esto…uhm, ¿holi? .-. xd**

**Y eh aquí la anhelada actualización! *^*, Se supone que la habia escrito hace días atrás, por cada día solo avanzaba cuanto, unas ¿20 palabras? Y el bloqueo, bloqueo, bloqueo, bueno, me bloqueo xD**

**Aww, enserio, me da pena Erencito, que le habrá pasado para que tuviera que ir a su lugar secreto u-u**

**Y ustedes mis amores, que creen, nuestro baby sirviente ¿se habrá enamorado de su sexy pero extraño amo? O solo lo harán sufrir? Véanlo en los próximos capítulos! (si es que actualizo xD) okno, si lo actualizare…cada luna llena ;) **

**Y Pido disculpas! Puesto que siempre que actualizo, actualizo en masa, pero este chiquitín había quedado crudo (¿)**

**Y bueno, no creo que sea necesario aclararlo pero estos sexys personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a ese condenado demonio-llama xd, isalaalpaca (¿) digo Isayama Hajime xd, yo solo uso a su sexys creaciones para que trabajen de putitos para mí y para darle un show de hard a ustedes 3**

**Y bueno, lo de siempre ¿algún sensual review? xD e.e**

**Nos leemos!~**

**Voice-chan fuera.**


	4. PREGUNTA

VOICE CHAN AL HABLA:

PREGUNTA PARA USTEDES CHICAS! ;)

PRIMERO QUE TODO GRACIAS POR SUS FAVS FOLOWS Y REVIEWS M HACEN FILIZ :'D

BIEN TENGO UN MOTIVO PARA HACER ESTO (PERDONEN SI CREYERON QUE ERA UN CAPITULO NUEVO :'V) BIEN AQUÍ VA LA PREGUNTA.

¿Qué OPINAN SI EN LUGAR DE ERERI LO HACEMOS SUKES?

PARA LAS QUE NO SEPAN EL TERMINO SERIA ALGO COMO QUE ''AMBOS SE DARIAN AMOR'' 7u7

CLARO QUE DEPENDERA DE USTEDES, SI LES GUSTA PUES BIEN, Y SI NO PUES BIEN TAMBIEN, LA IDEA ES QUE LES GUSTE A USTEDES, Y SI ALGUNAS LES GUSTA Y A OTRAS NO, PUES ESTOY PENSANDO EN HACER UN TREE-SHOT CON SUKE CON ESTOS DOS , CLARO QUE TOMARA SU TIEMPITO.

COMO DIJE QUEDA EN SUS MANOS SI LO QUIEREN ASI ;)

AUN NO SE CUANDO PODRE ACTUALIZAR, PERO TRANQUILAS QUE YA LLEVO ALGO ESCRITO (¿)

NOS LEEMOS!~

VOICE CHAN FUERA.

PD: COMO EN EL MUNDO FANFIC TODO ES POSIBLE NOSE, TAMBIÉN PUEDO CAMBIARLO A RIREN (?) ESO SI TODO ESTA EN SUS MANOS -INSERTE CANCIÓN DE STAR WARS- Y ESO XD


	5. Chapter 5: Sol y luna

**Hola!... .-. emm, si! Hay actualización :B pero antes de que me tiren los tomates que tienen a su derecha lean el cap que al final les daré mis excusas .**

**Sin más lean y perdonen si ven alguna horrenda falta de ortografía ;)**

…

_Se ven dos pequeños dentro de una habitación llena de libros. _

—_Amo, debe leer el libro, de no ser así reprobara el examen. —bufa un poco cansado el más pequeño de los dos, vestido con algo parecido a un uniforme de servidumbre._

—_Nah, ese libro es muy aburrido. —responde el otro, el cual se veía más entusiasmado en dibujar quizás que cosas en lugar de prestar atención a sus deberes escolares._

_El más pequeño harto de la actitud del otro, lanzo con todas su fuerzas aquel libro sobre la cabeza del aludido. Dando exitosamente en el blanco. Ganando como puntos extras los lamentos y quejidos de dolor del contrario._

—_Oi, pequeña mierda.—resopla cabreado.—Si quieres recuperar las neuronas que acabas de perder, ponte a leer ese jodido libro .—ordena. Aun sobándose la cabeza obedece sin rechistar solo por el miedo a recibir algún otro librazo por la cabeza._

—_Está bien, pero no seas tan violento, Levi.. .—responde sollozando, a lo que es respondido con una nueva mirada llena de rabia, de esas de la que solo el pequeño Levi podía dar, haciéndolo clavar de plena su atención al libro entre sus manos, preso del miedo —¿Qué pasa con ese cambio de humor? .—murmura para sí mientras intenta poner atención a lo que leía. Cuando iba a mitad de su lectura, desvía su mirada hasta su compañero el cual leía muy afanoso un pequeño libro empastado, siendo su cubierta de un suave color malva._

—_Es peor que mi madre—refunfuñaba mientras lo observaba de reojo ._

_Pasaron las horas y el castaño por fin acabo de leer aquel ejemplar. Mientras se disponía a estirar sus brazos hacia arriba pretendiendo querer tocar el cielo, se dio cuenta que su gruñón mini sirviente se había quedado dormido en el sillón mientras leía aquel libro que después de encontrar no dejo en ningún momento de hojear y leer._

_Sigiloso se acerca. Se coloca frente observando con cierto recelo su rostro dormido._

—_Es increíble cómo cambia cuando está dormido. —murmura a la vez que acerca su rostro más al suyo, queriendo apreciar más de cerca. —Si hasta parece una de esas muñecas de porcelana de las que tiene Mikasa. —tantea un poco su rostro reaccionando ante el tacto y arrugando un poco la nariz._

_Ve que el libro en su regazo estaba abierto como a la mitad, siendo llevado por la curiosidad de saber de que trataba tal ejemplar para que captara tanto la atención de Levi._

_Leyendas, cuentos y amor_

_Su compañero enfrente se remueve en el sillón. El castaño busca una manta y lo cubre, ya estaba anocheciendo y el frio se estaba comenzando a hacer presente. Toma el libro y se salta unas cuantas páginas al azar._

_La Luna se exhibe con todo su esplendor, _

_Radiante con su velo de novia,_

_a la espera del Sol a que se aparezca por entre las montañas,_

_pero su espera se vuelve en vano, puesto que Sol y Luna,_

_no podían estar juntos…_

_El Sol era inalcanzable para la Luna,_

_y la Luna inalcanzable para el Sol…_

_la lectura le pareció por demás triste. No era del tipo de libros que le obligaban a leer, sin embargo le llamo más la atención que al menor le atrajera ese tipo de relatos._

_Decidió dejar el libro a un lado y acurrucarse junto al otro. La luna ya comenzaba a presentarse frente a la ventana de la habitación, iluminando tenuemente los cuerpos de ambos bajo la cobija, ayudando así a que ambos pudieran dormir y descansar._

…

Sentado en la terraza de su habitación, iluminado solo por la belleza lunar se encontraba aquel –antes pequeño—castaño leyendo un pequeño libro ya desgastado por el tiempo, pero que sin embargo seguía guardando con recelo.

Al levantar su mirada de las cursivas palabras de esas hojas amarillentas y dirigirlas a cierto bulto acostado en su cama, es que decide dar término a su lectura de esa noche. Ahora solo observa a la persona en su cama. Durmiente y tranquila.

—Levi… .— dice para luego caminar hasta la salida de la habitación.

Queda con la sensación de querer decir algo mas, pero el momento no se lo permitía. Ya debía irse.

—Descansa, frágil luna….—se despide a la vez que cierra la puerta tras de si. Caminando solemnemente por el pasillo que da a su habitación, llevando consigo un semblante que denotaba resignación.

**Voice chan al habla:**

**SIIIII ESTOY VIVA! **

**SIIII ACTUALICE!**

**SIIII ME DEMORE UN ETERNIDAD PARA ESTO!**

**SIIII YA NO SE QUE MAS PONER!**

**XD **

**Bueno, debo disculparme, se que había dicho hace un tiempo (más de un año eh) que me pondría las pilas en vacaciones…pero ea! Creo que he estado mas atareada en esta temporada que en la de clases :B y se a reflejado en mi irresponsabilidad en mis fics u.u**

**Algunas personas cree que ya había abandonado esto –incluso los otros- pero no, es solo que la musa se me fue y no me volvió :c asique escribía de pedacito en pedacito y al final lo borraba porque no me convencía *escribió este cap como 5 veces y alfinal lo hizo como un recuerdo (¿)***

**Eeeeeeeeen fin –german detected- xD**

**Estoy trabajando en el si cap y en un one shot para el concurso de san valentin de una pag en facebook :v y si, persona a la que no toco regalo ahora sabes que soy yo tu valentin secreto y me excuso por aquí xD **

**Espero esto les engañe un poco el hambre …ah! También aclaro que se quedara ERERI**

**;) disculpen las molestias u.u**

**Eso es todo**

**Nos leemos!~**

**Voice chan fuera.**

**Pd: muchas gracias a todas esas personitas tanto de FF como Wattpad que se dan el tiempo de comentar mis historias n.n esto va dedicado a ustedes ^^**


	6. Chapter 6: Luna Creciente

**Levi POV**

Isabel corre de aquí para allá llevando las sábanas sucias a lavar y luego vuelve para hacer las camas. Farlan trabaja desde hace un buen rato podando los arbustos del patio delantero, la señora le encomendó la ágil tarea de esculpir animales en estos. Yo por otro lado me hayo en la cocina divagando, viendo como la flor de manzanilla de mi té se hunde poco a poco.

No he visto a Eren desde aquel encuentro.

Tampoco quiero verlo.

Y es que el sólo recordar lo sucedido esa noche me dan ganas de que la tierra me trague.

Dios ¿En que estaba pensando?

Me acosté con el mocoso llorón.

Con mi amo.

¡¿Con mi puto amo entienden?!

Llevo mis manos a mi cabeza y termino enredando mi cabello y tironeandolo de sí. Desde esta mañana me levanté con un horrible dolor de cabeza el cual me obligó a levantarme más temprano de lo habitual. Dejó reposar mi cabeza sobre el mezon de la cocina, a un lado de mi taza. Veo frente a mi como una pobre hormiguita trata de llevarse un pedazo de pan mucho más grande que ella, otra viene a ayudarla pero esta no la deja y termina llevándose ella sóla lo que sería su alimento.

Siento como mi cabeza estuviera a punto de explotar.

— Demasiado decaído para que apenas haya salido el sol — Llega petra del mercado. Trae una caja llena de verduras dejándola sobre el mezon en que mi cabeza holgazanea.

Volteo mi rostro a su dirección -aún apoyando la cabeza en el mezon- y ella revuelve un poco mi cabello.

— Y tu demasiado alegre para que recién sean las 9 de la mañana.

Ella sólo me dedica una pequeña sonrisa.

— Y puedo hacerte cambiar ese rostro apagado— dice en un tono divertido.

Busca algo entre la caja de verduras dando con un saquito café con un simple listón de mimbre.

Mi curiosidad se hizo presente al sólo sentir el particular olor que desprendía.

— Mientras iba recolectando las verduras en el mercado vi un nuevo puesto y, bueno, no aguante la curiosidad y me acerqué. La cosa es que vendían té y me acordé de ti, ta da~

— Gracias, Petra.— le sonrio.

—No hay de que, hombre— hace un gesto como quitándole importancia— Tu semblante cambio así que estamos a mano.

Luego de charlar un poco sobre el té, el clima y el porque la señora pidió animales en el jardin, ella debe seguir con la preparación de la comida y yo con mis deberes.

Lo irónico es que si quiero hacer mi trabajo debo de ver a Eren.

¿Ya dije que el sólo recordarlo me provoca un dolor de culo insoportable?

Ah, y de cabeza, un gran dolor de cabeza.

Me armo de valor y me dirijo a su cuarto. Un, dos, tres golpeteos.

Silencio.

Tres golpeteos más y sigue el mismo silencio.

Cabreado decido entrar. El maldito bien sabe que tiene práctica de natación los sábados, pero le encanta hacerme el trabajo difícil, sin embargo, en el momento en que decido patearle el culo me encuentro sólo con mis ganas de hacerlo.

Estaba vacío.

La cama está desordenada así que claramente durmió aquí.

Revisó el baño... nada. Bajo la cama tampoco. Me dirijo al closet pero me río de mi mismo al hacerlo, osea, se acostó conmigo, un hombre, debe de estar ahí ¿no?

Sin embargo como en los otros lugares estaba vacío.

—Puta mierda.

Me masajeo la sien y trato de calmarme.

No me siento bien. No me siento yo. Ya estoy acostumbrado a sus fugas de sus deberes, sin embargo no dejo de estar intranquilo.

Respiro hondo.

Optó por ordenar el cuarto y hacer la cama, pasan los minutos y nunca me había agotado tanto realizando algo tan banal como esto. Ni en un día completo me siento tan fatigado como ahora.

Siento como mi cabeza comienza a punzarme después de haber inflado y colocado el último cojín sobre la cama.

Poco a poco mis ojos se cierran y caigo sobre esta. Trato de incorporarme pero la suma del dolor de cabeza y el cansancio me impidieron poder levantarme.

Escuchó a lo lejos unos pasos en esta dirección, trato de levantarme pero mis fuerzas me abandonan. Siento mi cuerpo arder y mi vista nublarse. Alguien se asoma por la puerta quedando parado bajo el umbral.

— ¿Levi? ¿Que haces aquí?

Se acerca a paso lento, pero no logro moverme.

—¿¡Levi!? ¡Levi que te pasa!

El calor y el dolor punzante en mi cabeza me aturde hasta que ya no veo nada.

Lo único que siento es que alguien se acerca y me toma en brazos, no se si los temblores que siento son de mi parte o de quien me sostiene, escuchó una voz preocupada y temblorosa pero no logro reconocerla.

Unos segundos después ya no escucho más. Mis sentidos se apagan y me quedo dormido.

**Voice chan al habla:**

**Baia baia... Xd**

**Bueno, ya hacia bastante que no actualizo mis fics, y debo admitir que de ahora en más me costará un poco más de lo habitual.**

**Como algunas sabrán curso cuarto año de educación media (este es mi último año y luego a la universidad) y pues, siendo honesta, aquí en Chile como la señora presidenta hace todo a medias, debo esforzarme aún más para siquiera obtener un crédito para pagarme los estudios. Los que son de Chile saben a qué me refiero, pues mi hermano que recién entró a la U este año no le dieron la "gratuidad" sin embargo seguimos peleando para que se la den. Creo que me desvié un poco... Emmm, la cosa es, que si quiero seguir estudios superiores y que mis padres no se endeuden hasta después de la muerte debo esforzarme aún más.**

**No digo que abandonaré esto, después de todo me gusta escribir, aunque siendo sincera no lo hago muy bien :B, pero me gusta.**

**Escribiré lo que me dé el tiempo, también espero que perdonen lo corto del capítulo pero debía ser así de corto, puesto que en el siguiente se desarrollará aún más.**

**Nuevamente agradezco a todas esas personitas que a pesar del tiempo siguen leyendo mis simples ocurrencias con estos dos ❤**

**Gracias por todo y su comprensión.**

**Voice chan fuera.**


End file.
